


The Lord Holder's Son

by darkangel0410



Series: Dragonriders 'verse [1]
Category: Bandom, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossover/Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has only ever wanted one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord Holder's Son

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a crossover/fusion with the Dragonriders of Pern series by Anne McCaffery. There will be eventual Pete/Patrick in this series (among others); I'll update the pairings, etc., with each story.

Pete was seventeen when two of Fort Weyr's Dragonriders came to his father's hold on a Search.

 

It wasn't the first time they had been here; they had come before, once when he was ten and again when he was thirteen.

 

This time Pete was stuck in a meeting with his father, going over the tithe for the Weyrs when one of the servants came in to tell them that two riders -a Blue and a Green- had arrived and were formally requesting permission to Search the hold.

 

While his father was giving instructions to the servant in a tight voice -it wasn't that his father disliked or didn't appreciate the riders, he just hated having his schedule interrupted- Pete slipped out the room and headed for the open landing field in front of the hold proper where the Dragonriders were likely to still be.

 

Pete knew his parents both expected him to take over the hold eventually, but his heart just wasn't in it. From the time he was able to talk, all he wanted was to be a Dragonrider. One of his earliest memories was when he had wandered outside during a Threadfall and a Dragonrider had managed to swoop down and save him, going Between just in time to avoid Thread falling on them.

 

When they came out of Between, B'utch and Angelth -his Bronze- expected Pete to be upset or frightened since Between was just nothingness, empty and cold, and could unsettle even adults who weren't prepared for it, but Pete had just stared up at him for a minute before he started rambling off questions and patting any part of the dragon he could reach. 

 

His parents kept assuming he was going to settle into his role as heir apparent and outgrow his fascination with dragons and their riders, but Pete didn't understand how or why he was suppose to just forget something that had literally saved his life. 

 

As he wandered out onto his field, he caught sight of one of the riders and smiled; Andy was from Fort Weyr and since his father's holding was closest to that Weyr, Pete was familiar with a lot of the riders from there. Andy was a favorite of his; he had chosen not to shorten his name when Toranth chose him, insisting it was a sexist and archaic practice. 

 

“Greetings, Andy,” Pete called out as he hurried across the field to them. “And Toranth,” he added, nodding at the Blue dragon that was his friend's other half.

 

“Greetings, Lordling,” Andy returned, grinning at the scowl that crossed the younger man's face; Andy knew of Pete's desire to become a Dragonrider and he couldn't help teasing him with the title he _did_ have when they ran into each other. 

 

“Come on, Andy, I told you to call me by my name,” Pete complained halfheartedly as Toranth peered over Andy's shoulder. “Can I?” he asked, his hand raised toward the dragon.

 

_Tell the youngling he may,_ Toranth instructed his rider. 

 

Andy raised an eyebrow but repeated it to Pete who grinned and immediately started scratching the Blue's eye ridges and nose; Toranth was usually fairly good-natured about other humans, accepting the way some of them touched him without asking first, but he hardly ever encouraged it.

 

“How goes the Search?” Pete asked, diverting his attention to the other man for a minute. “Who accompanied you? I didn't get a chance to ask before I came out here.”

 

“You mean you snuck out here and didn't want to get caught,” Andy corrected him dryly; Pete just grinned at him and shrugged causing Andy to smile fondly. “It's going fine; got a couple of candidates from Harper Hall and the holdings around it. J'seph's inside, probably trying to talk a cup or two of Benden wine from your father before we go; Zora's off getting a snack from one of pens that our tithe is in.”

 

Pete nodded and turned back on Toranth, only to have him pull away for a minute and focus one of those great eyes on him.

 

_Pete should be at the Hatching Grounds,_ the dragon informed Andy and ignored the surprise he could feel from his rider. _He will accompany us back to the Weyr._

 

_Are you sure?_ Andy asked. _You know I don't doubt you,but Pete's heir to this holding; if you say he must come, I will tell his father but you must be sure, Toranth._

 

_Have I ever been wrong before?_ Toranth said, sounding put out by Andy's doubts. _Pete will Imprint when this clutch hatches._

 

“Alright, Toranth,” Andy agreed and rubbed his side in apology before he glanced at Pete. “Come on, Pete, we need to talk to your father. It seems you have gotten your wish; Toranth says you need to come to Fort Weyr.”

 

For one of the only times in his life, Pete was completely speechless.

 

*

 

“You are sure?” Peter asked, glancing at his eldest son before focusing back on the Dragonrider.

 

The rest of the family were gathered in the dining hall with them; Pete's younger siblings, Andrew and Hilary, had been called down from their studies to discuss the news.

 

Andy nodded. “Yes, Lord Holder; Toranath's never been wrong yet and he swears by Mnementh that Pete will Imprint on this clutch.”

 

“Well, I've never interfered on a Search before,” Lord Wentz said slowly. “And I won't start now. Besides, this has long been my son's dream,” he added with a small smile. “And I have never been the kind of father to stand in the way of my children's dreams if at all possible to help them.”

 

“Thank you, Father,” Pete told him and hugged him tightly; he saw his brother's brief, triumphant grin but let it go. Pete knew Andrew had wanted to be the heir more than he ever had and now he would get his chance.

 

They both would.

 

*

 

“Your mother will be sorry that she missed you,” Peter told his eldest son as they waited for Andy to come out of the Hold with J'seph. “It is unfortunate that she chose today to go to Harper Hall for that song for your sister's birthday.”

 

“Yes, Father,” Pete murmured, barely able to keep his excitement in check. “Please give her my love and tell her that I will see her and you at the Hatching.”

 

“Indeed you will,” Peter agreed with another smile. “We have not missed a Hatching in years and I doubt this one will be the one that we do.”

 

Andrew had wished his brother good luck and then left - _probably to go move into the bigger bedroom,_ Pete thought wryly and without any bitterness. Hilary, too, had escaped to go tell all her acquaintances that, “My big brother is going to be a Dragonrider at Fort Weyr!”; she had at least given him an affectionate kiss on the cheek before she dashed off.

 

“Let's go, J'seph,” Andy said as he and the Green rider came over to them. “Can you still fly?”

 

“Please,” J'seph scoffed as Toranth offered his leg for Andy and Pete to climb up while Zora circled the air above them, patiently waiting for her turn to land. “It would take more than two cups of wine for me to be too drunk to fly; even if it was Benden wine.”

 

As Toranth rose into the sky, Pete's chest tightened in anticipation. This was it, his chance, finally.

 

He would be a Dragonrider.


End file.
